History of the TriNiSette
by Cathy Rin
Summary: The story of Giotto del Vongola, Filippo Mare, and Christi de Arcobaleno Fabriccante, and how the Tri-Ni-Sette is made from them.


**History of the Tri-Ni-Sette **

At the garden of a large mansion in Sicily, Italy, there were three children at the age of eight. One was a girl with chestnut hair and azure eyes wearing a pink sundress. Her name is Christi de Arcobaleno, the daughter of a powerful mafia boss of the Arcobaleno Famiglia.

The two were boys. One has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His name is Giotto del Vongola. The child of a close subordinate of Christi's father. The other is a boy with blue hair and green eyes. His name is Filippo Mare, another son of Christi's father's subordinate.

They were playing tag, hiding from the trees that surrounded the large mansion. All of them met at a gathering where all of Christi's father's subordinates must bring their children to get to know Christi better. As for that fact, Christi got close to two boys that were the sons of her father's most trusted subordinates.

But there are secrets behind their abilities that their parents all know about. They believed, with the three together, they can make a great group of Mafiosi in the future. Maybe, the two will also create a Famiglia of their own and be allied to Christi's own Famiglia.

Christi's mother is a woman full of secrets, as her father would say. But still, he fell for her, and they were given an only daughter, Christi. But unfortunately, Christi's mother died when she took her first breath in the world. But when her father, Arsenio de Arcobaleno stumbled upon his wife's last letter to him, it spilled all of the secrets of his wife. Christi's mother has a bloodline of a clan called Fabriccante that was lost long ago. It was said that her clan possesses very powerful insight, and the power to create things and give them power that costs their lives. She also said in her letter, that their daughter should be named Christi, by her request. It would seem that she already knew that she would die. She also explained that Christi is the last of the one who possesses the ability that she mentioned earlier and has foreseen that it will grow powerful and she will put it to good use in the future.

Giotto is the descendant of a clan that was destroyed years ago because of their genetic special ability. The ability of the Dying Will Flame of the Sky. He inherited it from his father, Claudio del Vongola, a direct descendant. He knew very well that Giotto will have a bright future as a Mafiosi. He has also inherited his mother's intuition, that Christi monikers as Hyper Intuition.

Filippo Mare is the son of Fiorello Mare, with the ability to share thoughts and experiences with versions of himself in all possible parallel worlds, giving a power similar to omniscience, the ability to know everything. Because of that ability, Christi's Famiglia survived all of the threats of the rivaling Famiglia. Flippo's predecessors are a family of psychics, and their abilities have been leveled up when it was thoroughly practiced. But unfortunately, only potential offsprings can have, and that is Filippo.

"Got you Giotto!" Christi said happily tagging the young blonde.

"Aw man…" Giotto mumbled.

Then Filippo went out from behind the bushes, "Hey, let's do something else," he suggested. The two agreed his offer. But before they could play another game, Christi's nanny called them to have a snack for a while, which they accepted.

As they were eating, Christi called them, "Hey guys, my music teacher taught me how to compose music just last week," she informed.

The two boys looked at each other, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" they both asked in unison.

Christi clasped her hands together, "Because I want to surprise you!" she said. "I already wrote a short one and I already added some lyrics to go with it. I wrote it and the lyrics composed of the meanings of our family names and my own definition of them altogether," her smile was never faltering.

"Well then, can you sing it to us?" Giotto asked.

Christi reluctantly nodded and sang,

"_The sea knows no limit to its vastness,_

_Shellfish live through the ages, inheriting their shapes,_

_And the rainbow appears every now and then, only to fade away again."_

Christi looked at her to friends and saw them smiling while clapping their hands together.

"That was brilliant Christi," the two praised.

That gave the brunette a wonderful smile on her face. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

**Seventeen Years Later**

"Filippo! Give that letter back!" a twenty-five year-old Giotto shouted from the top of his lungs. He was running after the blue haired man.

Filippo on the other hand, kept running with a mischievous smile on his face, "Haha, not a chance Giotto! Christi has to see this!" he teased.

"She must NEVER see that idiot!" he shouted back. At a last hope, he jumped as far as he can and landed on Filippo's back taking the letter from the blue haired boy's grasps.

Filippo was still laughing even after Giotto took the letter from his hand, "I've got to say Giotto, you have a way with romantic words, but I think your girlfriend will find it too cheesy," he said sitting up and receiving a smack on the head by the blonde. Giotto has been going out with Christi for three years now.

"You're lucky she's not here Filippo," he said.

"Who do you mean by that?" said a new voice. The turned their heads only to see Christi walking towards them. They were at the Vongola Castle right now, and Filippo visited him while the blonde was writing his love letter to the lovely brunette. Christi also said she will be coming with a surprise to the two of them.

It has been five years since Giotto and Filippo created a Famiglia for themselves, as predicted by their fathers. Giotto is now the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, known as Vongola Primo by most people. And he has also chosen his guardians as recommended by Christi.

Filippo has created a Famiglia for himself also, the Gigilio Nero Famiglia. Unlike Giotto, he has not yet chosen hi guardians, saying that he hasn't found them yet.

"Nothing," the two replied as the brunette came to them. Giotto hid his love letter to Christi quickly.

"Then why are you two sitting on the ground when the table is just a few meters away?" she asked.

"Just having some fun, that's all," Filippo replied, still chuckling.

Giotto glared at the blue haired boy for a few seconds before he went back to Christi, "So, what did you want to give us?" he asked.

Christi smiled, "I just want to give you these," she said as she let out two small black boxes. One has the insignia of the Vongola, while the other has the Gigilio Nero's. She then gave it to the two sitting on the ground. The two looked at her confused before she instructed them to open them.

The two stared in awe at the boxes. Inside were rings. On Filippo, the ring was designed with a gem in the middle with a pair of angel wings. "Wow Christi, did you make them?" the two asked.

Christi nodded, "Yes. I just though I made those rings for the boss and his/her guardians so they will tell if they are the supreme members of the Famiglia," she replied.

Giotto noticed the certain box she's still holding, "Then what's that?" he asked pointing to the box.

"Oh this?" she said as she opened them revealing seven pure white crystal pacifiers. "I made them along with the Vongola rings and the Mare rings. I promised to make them to you once your Famiglia has reached five years right?" she informed.

"Oh," the two said forgetting that certain detail.

"And like I recommended, the two of you must choose seven guardians representing the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist right? Because you will be representing the Sky. The rings in the middle of the other six rings are yours to hold," she informed.

When the two picked up the rings, they noticed something at the bottom of the cover of the box. They read them only to remember the first song Christi has written when they were eight.

"The Sea, Shellfish and the Rainbow," Giotto muttered.

Christi nodded, "That's why I made them. The Mare Rings, the Vongola Rings, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. I made the rings so it will bring out your resolution or dying will flame to the surface and it full potential," she said looking at all three sets of her creation. "Altogether, I call them, the Tri-Ni-Sette,"

"But why did you make them?" Filippo asked.

Christi smiled rather sadly that the two easily read. "Christi?" Giotto called.

"I made them because I want your Famiglia to survive for a long time," she replied. "You two know my ability right?" she asked the two.

A sudden realization ran to the two, "Christi, don't tell me that you gave the rings powers to release the bearer's resolve?" Giotto said.

"You got me there…" she said smiling sadly.

"But why?" Filippo asked.

"Because I had a dream…" she started, "Two days ago, I dreamt that my mafia family will not last long…" the two looked at her sadly. "After my Famiglia fell, I saw my grave and a vision of a prosperous Vongola and Gigilio Nero Famiglia was seen by my eyes. It made me conclude that two for the price of one is better after I saw my second ream…"

"What second dream?" Filippo asked.

"The second dream was just last night. I saw my Famiglia prosperous, but the Vongola and gigilio Nero was destroyed and both of you dead…" she replied. "But I finished the rings and the pacifiers before I got the visions. They were suppose to be just mere gifts. But after I saw those dreams, I knew that I have to place powers in them…"

"But why didn't you put some powers in the Arcobaleno pacifiers?" Giotto asked.

"Because if I did that, I would be dead by now," she replied. "There's no turning back now, since I cannot take back the powers of the rings to me anymore. Please use and give it for good use for your families to prosper," she said and left the two wordless.

…

…

There was battle brewing in the mafia world right now. Some families are out to destroy the Vongola, Gigilio Nero and the Arcobaleno Famiglia. As expected, the three families tried their best to fight all of them. But the Arcobaleno Famiglia didn't survive. The boss, Christi went missing. They relied on Christi too much, which led to their downfall.

Unknown to them, Christi was hidden by Giotto, by the brunette's request. She knew that this was going to happen, so she sacrificed her family for the safety of the families of her friend Filippo, and her Fiancé, Giotto. But she herself will not last very long. Until the fateful day came that her time has come…

Christi has called in both Giotto and Filippo in a secluded place along with their respective guardians.

"Christi, why did you bring us here?" Giotto asked.

"Because the time has come for the Tri-Ni-Sette to receive their total amount of power," she replied coldly.

Giotto and Filippo's eyes widened. They knew what will happen in the end, "But…why?"

"Like I said, I want to make your families prosper, and that's the only way to do it," she replied. "Although the pain will be there for a while, you will learn to accept it one day. Don't grieve on my death, instead, remember the happy days we have together," the she turned to Giotto, "Someday Giotto, you will find someone that you will cherish more than me. My death is meant to be. And if I don't die, you two will," she replied.

The two can't do anything to persuade her. So with heavy hearts, they accepted the death of Christi de Arcobaleno. Christi told the two men's guardians to form a circle around their boss. She then took out the seven pure white crystal pacifiers and placed six of them around her feet and holding the other.

A few moments later, she, the pacifiers, the Vongola Rings and the Mare Rings began to glow their respective color. Then she sang a familiar song.

"_The sea knows no limit to its vastness,_

_Shellfish live through the ages, inheriting their shapes,_

_And the rainbow appears every now and then, only to fade away again."_

"Christi!" Giotto and Filippo shouted with tears swelling in their eyes.

Then a large blinding light from Christi enveloped all of them. When the light subsided, they saw what happened to Christi. Her cold pale corpse lying on the ground, but they saw her spirit in a transparent state, being surrounded by six different colored pacifiers. The seventh one, which is colored orange, representing the sky, was floating in front of her. The spirit opened its eyes and looked at them.

"I am now the spirit of the Tri-Ni-Sette. The chosen bearers of these seven pacifiers will be called the strongest seven off the mafia world. They will bear a curse, a curse that will turn them into infants once they are chosen fully as the true bearers of these. They will be obligated to guard the Tri-Ni-Sette and the balance of time and the dimensions. The song that was just heard portrays the different skies of the Tri-Ni-Sette."

Then the spirit of Christi looked at Filippo and his guardians, "The endless 'Mare' is the horizontal dimensional axis. In other words, it lives across parallel worlds." She then looked at Giotto and his guardians this time, "The 'Vongola' which lives through the generations, is a vertical dimensional axis. Which means it lives from past to present, preserving tradition."

She then held her hands up bringing the pacifiers with it just like a string. The seven pacifiers were glowing brightly, "And lastly, the 'Arcobaleno', which never stays in one place. It exists not as a line, but as points within the two dimensions." The spirit then looked at all of them, "This is the destiny of Christi de Arcobaleno Fabriccante; to secure the balance of time. Do not waste the life she has sacrificed. You must never let anything bad happen to the Tri-Ni-Sette. Seal it if you must, you have your rings with you to seal when the desperate measure comes. I will once again appear materialized, once the Tri-Ni-Sette has been placed together with no brute force, along with the host that I will possess, which is the chosen bearer of the Arcobaleno Sky pacifier." The spirit then glowed then disappeared along with the Arcobaleno pacifiers. The fourteen was left inside the secluded place along with the cold body of a girl that was once known as Christi de Arcobaleno Fabriccante.

…

…

"So that's what happened…" Tsuna muttered as Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno has told of the history of the Tri-Ni-Sette. He was now holding the original version of the Vongola Sky Ring.

"After that, Vongola Primo really did seal the powers of the Vongola Rings. And the details, you already know, considering he talked to you himself." Reborn said.

"But, the Primo must have been depressed for a long time, since Christi-san was his fiancé," he said.

"Yes, he's been like that for five years until he met a Japanese woman after he retired to Japan, and got married at the age of thirty." Lal dictated.

"Well, that's enough about the history," Colonello said. "What's done is done,"

Tsuna nodded. Then he remembered school. He looked at the clock, "HIII!!!! There's only twenty minutes before school starts! I'm going!" he said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

The Arcobaleno babies watched as the descendant of Vongola Primo ran for the sake of his life, fearing that the head perfect will bite him to death.

**End**


End file.
